


here we go again

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Wtfock-works [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Writing Prompt, but not a lot, jens has rights, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: robbe was literally at the end of his rope. and boom, chernobyl.or robbe comes out to moyo and aaron after zaterdag 15:02
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Wtfock-works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a writing prompt to come out to jens but i changed it up because of thurday’s clip

shit. 

that was the first thought that came through robbe’s mind when he saw the mural of his face. he honestly couldn’t believe it. it was beautiful, obviously. but still, it wouldn’t be enough for robbe to forgive sander. it wouldn’t be that easy. but it was a step towards it. 

it didn’t help that his friends - except jens - started to make fun of him all because a guy did it. thankfully jens stepped in when robbe said it didn’t have to be a guy, but that didn’t make robbe any less uneasy. not to mention, they had the audacity to get closer to the wall just to take a picture of them with the mural in the background. they even asked robbe if he wanted to be in the picture, but he declined. 

robbe really thought his day couldn’t be any weirder, but he was wrong. very, very wrong. because of course, they were walking by the department store noor worked at, and of course she was walking out at the exact same time as the boys were walking by. and of course, moyo had to open his big fucking mouth. 

“hey, noor!” he shouted as if she didn’t already see them. 

she turned around, annoyed that she had to talk with them. “what?”

“oh god. just great.” robbe mumbled under his breath. he turned away, not wanting to face noor. 

“you spray painted robbe on that wall, right? it’s amazing.” aaron said, not noticing noor’s brows furrowing in confusion. 

“guys, lets just go. leave the girl alone,” jens supplied, to try to end the conversation. he tried to start walking again, but moyo grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. 

“no, no.” he turned to noor. “noor, i’m just saying, but your art skills are amazing. like, you nailed that sensual, mysterious look in his eye.” moyo said. 

“and don’t forget that you shaped it like a heart too!” aaron added.

“i never sprayed painted robbe. why would i spray someone that broke up with me for someone else?” she commented bitterly. she looked at robbe even though he wasn’t looking back. “ask sander. maybe he knows.” and with that, she walked off, anger in her step. 

robbe was speechless. he had no idea what to do or say. jens saw that right away. 

“fucking asshole,” jens murmured. he forced robbe to look at him. “don’t listen to her. okay?”

robbe nodded, not sure if he was able to do that. the two faced moyo and aaron. 

“sander? as in britt’s boyfriend?” moyo asked. robbe flinched at the words. 

“i don’t get it. what does he have to do with this?” aaron questioned. 

“yeah, why on earth would he paint you? you two barely know each other.” moyo said. “unless… he likes you!” moyo exclaimed. 

“bro, that would be hilarious!” aaron snickered. 

“i know right! he would be robbe’s stalker!” moyo agreed. 

jens’s face turned stiff and cold. he really wanted to smack those two idiots. 

at that point, robbe was trying to calm himself down, he didn’t want to explode again; have another chernobyl. but god it was frustrating. 

“he’s gay for robbe!” moyo practically yelled, dying of laughter. 

and now, the rope robbe told jens he was at the end of about two weeks ago, finally fucking snapped. 

“and what if he is?” robbe said, plain and simple. his voice was cold but firm. that didn’t take the anger out of them though. 

moyo and aaron stopped joking around and faced robbe, their faces laced with confusion. 

“what do you mean?” moyo asked. 

“what if he is?” robbe repeated, more confidently than the last. 

“well is he?”

fuck it. 

“well if that mural didn’t show it, then i don’t know what would.”

silence filled the street.

“are you serious right now?” moyo asked. 

“why would i lie about something like this?” robbe retorted. 

“you could’ve told us.” aaron said, walking towards robbe. 

robbe scoffed. “when, aaron? when you guys would make fun of me all the fucking time? when moyo made gay jokes about me on our youtube vlogs? when you guys made me hate myself for being gay?” 

jens went toward robbe, placing a hand on his shoulder as a sign of support. 

“okay, but you know that we were just kidding. nobody cares that your gay.” moyo said as an attempt to fix the conversation. 

nobody cares that your gay. 

those words echoed in robbe’s mind as if they were in a washing machine just going round and round in a loop. 

nobody cares that your gay. 

he remembered noor saying those similar words to him a week ago. 

nobody cares that your gay. 

his mind flashed back to last friday. his mind reminded him of the bruises, the scratches, the blood, the pain. 

nobody cares that your gay. 

robbe was done. he exploded even more. 

“yeah, right. sure they don’t.” he huffed a breath. “it’s not as if last friday me and sander got assaulted because we were kissing on the street.” robbe said furiously. 

“robbe, is that true?” jens said, walking so that he was in front of robbe. 

“yeah, it is.” tears started to well up in robbe’s eyes, but he willed for them to stay put. “and i know you guys couldn’t have known, but i know jens told you about me getting hurt. and none of you guys had the nerve to ask me how i was holding up. not even once. so you know what, fuck you guys.” and with that, robbe turned around and began walking away. jens was right at his heels. 

moyo and aaron were left dumbfounded. 

“robbe,” jens called as he was approaching him.

“what?” robbe said. “i really just can’t deal with them right now.” he admitted when jens caught up. a tear fell and robbe wiped it quickly. 

“me neither.” jens agreed.

the two walked in silence for a bit, not really saying anything. 

“you should go to the police.” jens blurted out. “if you haven’t already.”

“i know. senne told me the same thing. i wanted to originally, but now i don’t know. i doubt they’ll ever find those guys.”

“but they could. you won’t know until you try.” jens said. 

“i’ll think about it.” robbe decided. “it’s not easy.”

“i know.” jens sighed. “i’m sorry that happened to you. i mean it.”

“me too. but i made an appointment to see a psychologist. i’ve had trouble sleeping because of what happened so maybe that’ll help.”

“that’s good, robbe. i hope it does. help, that is.”

“thanks,” robbe said. jens smiled at him in response and swung an arm around robbe’s shoulders. 

they walked around for a bit more before jens broke the silence. 

“wanna get some ice cream? i don’t know about you, but it makes me feel better.”

and who was robbe to say no to that?

“okay, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to send me prompts feel free. my tumblr is @veron104
> 
> i hope you have a great day :)


End file.
